Lundi
by Karine-F
Summary: Ruby remarque quelque chose de suspect chez Emma Swan... Et étrangement, cela se produit tous les lundi matin. OS SQ
Résumé : Ruby remarque quelque chose d'étrange chez Emma Swan... Et étrangement, cela se produit tous les lundi matin. Crackfic SQ

 _Vous pouvez considérer ce petit OS comme un chapitre bonus pour la fic "Incompréhension" :)_

* * *

 **Lundi**

 **« Salut ! »**

Ruby sursauta de peur derrière le comptoir du Granny's. Elle regarda avec désapprobation Belle qui venait de faire irruption en interrompant une de ses nombreuses réflexions.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Belle en désignant un carnet dans lequel la louve s'affairait à écrire.**

 **_ Une enquête. Répondit Ruby en fermant précipitamment son petit cahier.**

 **_ Une enquête ? Demanda Belle en levant un sourcil, amusée. »**

Ruby avait cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout savoir, sur chaque potin de la ville… A quelques points parfois… extrêmes.

La louve se pencha vers Belle qui l'observait, interloquée.

 **« Tu sais garder un secret ? Demanda Ruby, la voix basse.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore ? »**

Ruby souffla en roulant des yeux.

 **« Je ne te dirais rien si tu ne me promet pas de garder le secret.**

 **_ Je le ferais.**

 **_ Tu me le promets ?**

 **_ Ruby… Sermonna la brune.**

 **_ Bon. »**

Ruby se mit à regarder autour d'elle d'un regard suspicieux tout en ayant la main fermement posée sur son carnet, clos, sur le comptoir.

 **« N'as-tu rien remarqué depuis hier de différent chez notre bien aimée Emma Swan ?**

 **_ Non. Répondit Belle, un sourcil relevé.**

 **_ Il s'avère que… »**

Belle était de plus en plus intriguée par les paroles de Ruby et s'approchait encore plus d'elle, pendue à ses lèvres.

 **« … Notre bien aimée sauveuse…**

 **_ Quoi, quoi ? Demandait Belle avec empressement.**

 **_ Chut ! Intima Ruby. »**

Belle se pinça les lèvres. En observant autour d'elle, elle fut rassurée que personne n'ait vu son empressement et reprit, en chuchotant.

 **« Quoi, dis-moi. Lui demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Il s'avère que… Emma a depuis hier… un…**

 **_ Mais crache le morceau nom de Dieu. S'agaça Belle.**

 **_ Emma Swan nous cache un énorme, un gigantesque… »**

Belle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre face à la révélation imminente de la serveuse. Elle la pressa en tapant rapidement de l'index sur le comptoir.

 **« … Suçon. Lâcha Ruby. »**

Belle ouvrit la bouche… puis la referma tout en lançant un regard noir à la serveuse qui semblait avoir fait la découverte du siècle et qui, ainsi, arborait un air fier et conquérant.

 **« Sérieusement ? Un… suçon ?! Sermonna Belle, apparemment déçu par tout ce suspens entretenu pour rien.**

 **_ Non mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai fait mon enquête… Commença la louve.**

 **_ Oh non, Ruby… Souffla Belle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **_ Tais-toi. »**

La serveuse se saisit alors de son carnet et l'ouvrit face à Belle, le protégeant de tout regard extérieur comme s'il contenait la révélation du siècle. Belle roula d'autant plus les yeux d'exaspération.

« Extrême » était finalement peut-être minimiser l'importance que la serveuse accordait aux potins de la ville de Storybrooke.

 **« Je disais que j'ai mené mon enquête et il s'avère que Hook est dans l'impossibilité d'avoir fait ce suçon.**

 **_ Non mais t'es folle ?! T'as fait une fiche pour chaque membre de la ville ?!**

 **_ Mais non… juste… les suspects.**

 **_ Tu rigole, il y a au moins trente pages dans ton truc ! S'offusqua la jeune brune. »**

Ruby roula des yeux, reprit son carnet et le feuilleta…. Pour grimacer de nouveau.

 **« Oui bon d'accord, peut-être que je me suis légèrement laissée emportée par la situation.**

 **_ Légèrement ? Demanda Belle en arquant un sourcil.**

 **_ En attendant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le coupable. Eluda Ruby.**

 **_ Fais-moi voir ça. »**

Ruby tendit le carnet à Belle qui s'en saisit immédiatement. La jeune femme se mit à feuilleter chaque page comprenant le nom d'un habitant, son lien avec Emma, son emploi du temps qui, pour beaucoup, était très détaillé.

 **« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à avoir des emplois du temps aussi précis ? Demanda Belle, interloquée.**

 **_ J'ai mes méthodes.**

 **_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas très légal de suivre quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Belle en lançant un regard amusé à la jeune femme.**

 **_ C'est autorisé pour les missions sous couvertures, j'ai vu ça dans Les Experts. Répondit fièrement la louve.**

 **_ Oui, enfin là Ruby, nous ne sommes pas dans une série policière. Et tu n'es pas flic.**

 **_ J'ai été assistante du Sheriff une fois ! Se défendit Ruby. »**

Belle se contenta d'observer Ruby, d'un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

La clochette du Granny's tinta et la jeune femme vit la louve en face d'elle se tendre et être soudainement obnubilée par son travail.

Belle se tourna et vit Emma Swan venant tout juste de franchir la porte du restaurant, arborant sa veste rouge classique et si caractéristique.

Emma prit place au fond du Granny's et commanda rapidement son café et sa viennoiserie habituelle.

Belle orienta de nouveau le regard vers une Ruby plus que suspicieuse.

 **« Elle en a encore un.**

 **_ Je n'ai rien vu… Répondit Belle.**

 **_ Elle le cache avec du fond de teint. »**

Ruby s'accouda alors au bar de façon nonchalante, le regard rivé sur la blonde.

 **« Crois-moi, je sais ce genre de choses… Laissa planer la serveuse.**

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument savoir qui a fait ça ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Souffla Belle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **_ Je veux le savoir parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes lundi.**

 **_ … Et ?! Demanda Belle en levant un sourcil, effarée par cette explication totalement alambiquée.**

 **_ Et il s'avère que cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle revient quasiment tous les lundis avec un suçon alors que le dimanche soir, elle n'en a pas. Voilà pourquoi je pense savoir exactement à quel moment il se produit. Ce qui me taraude est juste de connaître l'identité de cet amant secret… Répondit la brune.**

 **_ Oh… »**

Belle ouvrit et ferma la bouche… Elle n'osait pas l'avouer explicitement, mais Ruby venait soudainement s'éveiller sa curiosité.

 **« Reprenons... Aucune chance que ce soit Hook ?**

 **_ Non. Tous les lundis, il se rend sur son bateau et prend le large pour la journée.**

 **_ Emma ne l'accompagne pas ?**

 **_ Non, car il y passe la journée et la nuit et que Emma vient chercher Henry pour passer la soirée avec lui. D'ailleurs, le dimanche soir, elle n'est pas avec Hook non plus. C'est journée famille et elle vient manger ici avec Henry et Regina puis ils repartent tous les 3. Donc cela ne peut se produire que le lundi matin.**

 **_ Mmmmh… nous avons plusieurs célibataires en ville mais je vois mal Emma flirter avec Whale concéda Belle.**

 **_ Whale a son tour de garde le lundi et fait des journées de 12h.**

 **_ Archie ?**

 **_ Déontologiquement irréprochable, il ne ferait jamais ça.**

 **_ Jefferson ?**

 **_ Il ne quitte plus sa fille et est obsédé par les chapeaux.**

 **_ Sidney ?**

 **_ Tu es folle ou quoi ? Il est dingue de Regina.**

 **_ Il pourrait faire ça comme… tentative de la rendre jalouse peut-être…**

 **_ Emma ne dirait jamais oui à ce genre de tentative aussi flagrante.**

 **_ Alors je ne vois qu'un homme marié… Souffla Belle.**

 **_ Non non, j'ai testé l'emploi du temps de Robin, de tous les nains, de Philip…**

 **_ Dans ce cas, peut-être que ce n'est pas un homme.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'exclama vivement Ruby. »**

De nombreux clients se retournèrent vers la serveuse, y compris Emma qui fronça les sourcils… puis secoua la tête en retournant à son téléphone.

 **« Ruby. Sermonna Belle en grognant.**

 **_ Pardon… Mais je… Il faut dire que je n'ai pas exploré cette possibilité. Chuchota la jeune femme aussi bas que possible.**

 **_ Pourquoi pas après tout… J'ai déjà surprise Emma poser quelques regards en biais ici et là…**

 **_ Intéressant… Réfléchit Ruby. »**

La serveuse ouvrit alors son carnet, écrivant avec ferveur une liste de noms. Puis, elle leva lentement sa tête vers la bibliothécaire qui scrutait ses faits et gestes.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais tous les lundi matin ?**

 **_ Ruby ! Sermonna Belle.**

 **_ Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda la louve, suspicieuse.**

 **_ Pas du tout et figure toi que je range la bibliothèque tous les lundis et y fait l'inventaire. S'exclama Belle sur la défensive.**

 **_ Quelqu'un peut témoigner ? »**

Belle ouvrit la bouche, presque vexée et lança un regard noir à Ruby… Celle-ci concéda, après un long temps de silence à lever les yeux au ciel.

 **« Très bien, je te crois. Marmonna la serveuse.**

 **_ Je crois que tu t'y prends de la mauvaise manière Ruby. La meilleure manière de prendre cette enquête à bras le corps est de tenter de reconstituer l'emploi du temps d'Emma. Suggéra Belle.**

 **_ Mmmmh tu as peut-être raison. »**

Ruby ferma alors son carnet, et commença à réfléchir intensément, la pointe de son stylo sur les lèvres. Plusieurs clients passaient la porte, sortant et entrant, faisant chaque fois tinter la clochette du restaurant mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention, trop concentrée sur le fil de ses pensées.

 **« Alors reprenons le contexte… Il est 11h… Emma commence le travail à quoi, 9h ?**

 **_ Je suppose.**

 **_ Le dimanche soir, elle est en famille, il est donc impossible que cela se passe dans la nuit. Ça ne peut qu'être durant ce laps de temps. Nous avons donc un creux dans la ligne temporelle de 2h… C'est court. Elle ne peut pas aller n'importe où en si peu de temps…**

 **_ Le coupable est donc probablement proche de son lieu de travail… Compléta Belle.**

 **_ Or, Emma travaille avec son père… Donc il ne peut pas faire partie du bureau du Sheriff…**

 **_ Oui, David en ferait une attaque.**

 **_ Mais elle doit pouvoir se rendre sur les lieux en prétextant que cela fasse partie de son travail… Sans que David ne puisse lui poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment…**

 **_ Nous recherchons donc…**

 **_ Quelqu'un faisant partie du bureau du Sheriff… Compléta Ruby.**

 **_ Sans pour autant l'être… Finit Belle. »**

Ruby posa son stylo et se mit à observer le restaurant, le regard inquisiteur.

Soudain, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de ses orbites sans que Belle ne le remarque, trop occupée elle aussi par le fil de ses pensées.

 **« Je crois que je sèche. Ricana la bibliothécaire.**

 **_ Je, je, tu, enfin, tu, elle, je. Balbutia Ruby.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Non, c'est pas possible, c'est, c'est, enfin, non, enfin, c'est, je, elle...**

 **_ Ruby ! S'exclama Belle, agacée.**

 **_ Peut pas répondre, doit retourner travailler. Dit-elle lentement, articulant comme un robot, les yeux exorbités et un torchon dans les mains. »**

Ruby se détacha petit à petit et, en état de choc, se dirigea vers la cuisine du Granny's, à l'abri des regards.

Belle l'observa et roula des yeux d'exaspération face au comportement puéril de son amie. Elle se leva et partit, sans remarquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans son dos et le spectacle auquel la serveuse avait assisté…

… Car si la jeune femme avait été plus attentive, elle aurait probablement remarqué Regina, attablée en compagnie d'Emma, lui adressant un rire à la fois charmeur et timide. Elle aurait aussi surement remarqué ce pincement de lèvres si caractéristique ainsi que la manie nerveuse qu'elle avait de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle aurait également vu la jambe d'Emma frôler imperceptiblement celle de son interlocutrice sous la table accompagné regard en coin vers la poitrine de Madame le Maire.

Mais cela, personne ne semblait y prêtait attention car il semblait normal et cordial à toute la ville que le Sheriff et le Maire partage un déjeuner ensemble… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un s'aperçoive que ce simple repas se déroulait chaque semaine… Tous les lundis.


End file.
